Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by arisachu
Summary: Hikari doesn't really mean to hurt anyone, but lately she just wants to live it up and play. Life is too much fun to settle down and just be good. Unfortunately, fun may come at Takeru's expense. -Takari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimanz. They are not mine. If they were, that epilogue would have NEVER happened. ;)

Note: This story popped into my head while I was listening to an Avril Lavigne song, _What The Hell_.  
>I'm a big proponent of pushing the boundaries and trying to go new places with characters, so I was really geared up to write this. I find that most Takari stories are either about A) their super cutesy relationship or B) some dramatic tale of light and hope and darkness, and while they're still really really enjoyable, I really wanted to try something different.<br>So here you go, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"'Kari, I'm worried about you."<p>

Hikari rolled her eyes. Honestly, what was with everyone lately? It seemed to her that she was getting called on daily out of concern for her well being. Even Iori had paid her a visit the other week. Of course, the drunken kiss she had shared with her junior probably had something to do with that. What was wrong with a girl trying to have a little fun?

"This just isn't like you, acting like this. Is something wrong, 'Kari?"

Hikari threw her hands up, "How many times do I have to tell you, Takeru? I'm fine. I'm a big girl. I can do what I want."

Takeru frowned, "I'm just confused. I know we broke up a while ago, but I still feel like it came out of the blue."

He was steering the conversation into dangerous waters, and he knew it; that was something she could see in his clear blue eyes. It's not like she had ditched him outright, they still had their fun together. Or at least, she _tried_ to have her fun, but he was determined to be a prude about it.

"Look TK," she cooed, deliberately using her old pet name for her former other half, "I just need to live the single life for a while. Have some fun on my own."

His frown never faded, turning into a wince at the sound of the nickname he used to cherish. Takeru was honestly baffled at Hikari's drastic change in behavior. One day they were cuddling in front of the TV and sharing a picnic in the park, and the next she dumps him and proceeds to jump Daisuke's bones, just as a start. He couldn't deny that he was hurt, and more than a little broken up, but the following week she had come 'round to his apartment, looking for a little "pick-me up" as she called it. As much as he always wanted to turn her away when she called on him, he always let her in, kissing her with frustrated passion until she huffed out looking wild and frustrated. He always kept a little something from this stranger in his darling's body, and she hated it.

The first time she had argued, tried to coerce him into giving her what she wanted, whispering his name in his ear while taking little nips, something she knew he went crazy for. Still, Takeru was not one with poor restraint, and she reeled out the door, muttering something about paying a visit to a friend. From what he gathered, she immediately swung 'round to Daisuke's apartment and coerced someone with lesser self-discipline to give her the fun she was looking for. He had wanted to beat the living crap out of his friend, but he knew it wasn't Daisuke's fault, and that technically, the two of them were no longer an item.

"TK," she sighed. "I gotta go. But I'll see you around, okay?"

She smiled at Takeru, who just sighed in return, "Fine. See you around."

Hikari waited until she heard the door slam shut and went to her closet to slip into something more alluring for her Friday night. Before she and Takeru split, she used to go out with the girls on Fridays and dance while sipping light cocktails. These days, however, she rarely saw anyone in a friendly scenario. Sora could barely stand to look at her, being the mother figure she was, to both herself and Takeru. Hikari rolled her eyes, wondering why everyone was seemingly choosing his side. Even her own beloved brother looked at her differently now.

Usually, she would go out on her own and dance with all the attractive men in the clubs. But sometimes Miyako would plead to go with her. The only reason Hikari could see for why she would want to join her was that she wanted to keep an eye on her friend, as well as potentially try and talk her out of her "rebellious phase".

Not long after Takeru had taken his leave, she heard the doorbell. Miyako must have decided she wanted to tag along, after all. She hastily lined her lips with bubblegum pink lip gloss and went to greet her guest. As expected, it was Miyako on the other side.

"Hey, Hikari!" she greeted with a smile. Of all the friends she was close to, Miyako was the only one who hadn't looked at her with disgust at one point or another. Something told Hikari that despite not really agreeing with Hikari's actions, she could understand them from some level. Hikari was at least grateful for that. It still didn't mean that her attempts to reform Hikari weren't annoying, at best.

Hikari smiled back, pink lips shining over her pearly teeth as she invited her friend inside, "I see you wanted to come along after all. What happened, Sora and Mimi took a pass this weekend?"

Miyako shrugged, "I felt like partying it up with you tonight. Besides, and don't tell anyone I said this, but I'm sick of hearing about the wedding plans. All of it just makes me so jealous. I mean, really, Hikari, how many hints do I have to drop before Ken gets the idea? I'm not getting any younger!"

_That's right_, Hikari thought to herself, _I almost forgot about the wedding. I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid. Takeru, also a groomsman, was supposed to be my date._ Hikari paused at the doorway, a small pang of sadness washing over her. Just as soon as it came, however, it left, and she was soon kicking her slippers off and changing into her trusty mini-skirt and low-cut, spaghetti-strap slinky top. She grabbed her silver heels from underneath her bed and strapped them on like a pro, leaving her bedroom to prepare to leave. Miyako saw her outfit and frowned.

"If we get separated tonight, and I know we will," she began with a stern look, "please be careful."

Hikari brushed her off with a wave and began to fill her tiny clutch with her necessities; ID, credit card, lip gloss, and beckoned Miyako out the door.

"Are you going to lecture me all night, or are we going to dance?" she asked, waiting for her now only friend.

Sighing, Miyako followed Hikari out the door and down to the sidewalk to catch a taxi. This whole situation had Miyako sad and confused, even if she wouldn't show it to her younger girlfriend. She piled into the taxi after Hikari and linked her arm in her own, hoping that maybe if she wished it hard enough, it would keep Hikari safe from trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Your Digimons, I don't own them.

Note: Well, this story is from something like 2000-forever ago, but I was compelled to write for it again and I already had most of this chapter written out from sometime back in the day. So, I gave it a glance, added some ending, and decided to post it back up. I'd like to finish this one, though, because since it's creation, I've always had at least most of the path planned out.  
>That's just a long-winded way of saying, to those that enjoyed chapter 1, I offer up my most deepest, sincerest, lovingest apologies. I hope this chapter is to your liking, and makes up for my flakiness!<p>

* * *

><p>Hikari stepped out from the taxi, slipping their driver some folded up bills before slamming the door and hastily approaching the doorman to her favorite club. She flashed him her winning smile, as well as the teensiest bit of leg he couldn't already see, and he beckoned her inside with a pat on the bottom she didn't appreciate, but accepted as she appreciated free cover more. Miyako's eyes narrowed as she fished out her ID along with a small sum of money, thrusting it at the gentleman before hurrying to catch up with Hikari who had already pushed past the throng of inebriated young adults. Before she could even take her place at the bar, she heard a low moan from the seat next to her. She glanced at Hikari with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"I forgot," Hikari cried, her head cradled in her delicate palms.

Miyako's face contorted into a confused frown. "Forgot what?"

Hikari thrust her arm toward the back of the club. Miyako's eyes followed the path and saw a gaggle of rabid ladies gathered near the small stage that on occasion provided live music, showing their affections in every way just short of throwing their panties to the feet of the band. She raised her eyes ever so slightly and there on his golden podium stood Yamato Ishida.

"We have to leave," Hikari blurted, snapping her head up. "I know of another place. Not as trendy, but it'll do."

Miyako groaned over the sound of Yamato's voice. "I'm not leaving. I already paid cover. Look, he's busy entertaining, he won't bother you. We'll just make sure we leave before they're done."

Hikari whimpered, but nodded in approval. Honestly, how could she have forgotten Takeru's brother would be playing tonight? She had taken a thick black axe to this date on her calendar _weeks_ ago, a firm indication to avoid her hot spot in favor of a slightly less desirable playpen. She allowed herself a glance to the stage, only to find Yamato's cool blue eyes boring through her like Drillmon breaking through from underground a thick layer of rock.

"He's already seen me," she wailed, turning back to the bar, worried hands running through her auburn hair. "I'll just ignore him. Easy enough, right?"

Miyako gave a weak smile of encouragement and turned her attention to the bartender. If anything was going to help her through this evening, it was going to be a strong blend of olive-flavored carefree attitude, more commonly known as the martini. Taking hefty sips, she glanced over at Yamato, who after a moment of closed-eyed balladry settled his eyes in their direction and met her gaze in return. She tried to convey her apologies, after all, he was only trying to protect his little brother, but his mid-sing growl, which his leeches apparently took to be a seductive come-on, told her he wasn't hearing it. She turned to try and do some early preventative damage control, but Hikari was no longer in the seat to her left. She quickly scanned the surrounding area.

"Just once, can't things go _right_," she screamed, pounding her fist on the wooden counter at the poor bartender.

Hikari was already trying to mix in with the crowd, hoping that she could find temporary relief from Yamato's stares. She hitched a dance from the first mildly attractive man she saw and tried to keep her back turned from the stage. He winked at her and, clearly having a head start on Hikari, boldly took her hips in his hands and pulled her closer.

"No, no," she chided, eyes pretending to say yes, while her hands brushed the offending appendages of her sides. "That's off limits."

"Come on, baby."_Pleading is unattractive._"Don't be such a prude."_I picked a drunken virgin, good catch, Hikari._

Hikari danced out of his grasp and made a beeline for the women's restroom. Miyako was always reliable when she was in a pinch. Hikari never ventured a guess as to her tactics, but whatever she did worked. The offending ape would never bother her once Miyako was through. With a sigh she leaned against the wall and began to text her friend, fingers blazing across her phone's keypad. She vaguely registered the sound of a toilet flushing, but she could sense eyes on her, judging and harsh.

"Hikari," the eyes spat.

Hikari didn't look up, but she could hear the woman click-clacking to the sink. She felt sick to her stomach. Of course _she_ would be here. Shouldn't Miyako have known? Why didn't she mention it while they were on their way?

Oh but of course, Hikari thought, still keeping her eyes glued to her mobile as she frantically tried to provide Miyako with a description of the young man so she could escape this hell, if Yamato was playing, then it's only natural for them to be here to support him.

The woman took her time washing her hands. She knew she had the upper hand, and she was going to milk it, making sure Hikari understood just how much she disapproved of her current behavior. Hikari chanced a split-second glance up and could see the venom oozing out of the other party. She quickly hid her face, willing her mobile to light up with news from Miyako. She was in luck, it was now a code green on the other side of the door and she hastily pushed her way past the other girl and out into the comfort of the crowd. She threw herself onto her savior.

"Thank yoouuuu," she cried, tightening her grip on her only friend.

Miyako gave a choked cough and awkwardly patted Hikari on the back. "Yeah, it was… no big?"

She led Miyako back to the bar and forced her into a seat. Her eyes shot straight into Miyako's.

"What the hell, Miyako? Why didn't you tell me _they__'__d_ be here?"

Miyako looked slightly flustered. Who the heck was 'they'? "I don't understand."

Hikari's face went sour. "Sora and Mimi! I ran into her in the bathroom! You could have at least shot me a warning they'd be here or something!"

Miyako threw her hands up in defense. "I didn't talk to them about tonight, you know that. I came straight to you. But honestly, you should have figured she'd be here. Sora _never_ misses one of Yamato's local shows."

It would have been easier if she could have just blamed Miyako, but that argument had played through her mind while she was trapped with the mother hen herself. Sighing in defeat, she thought about her options. Evading Yamato was difficult enough as it was, and she glanced around the club in an effort to gain some necessary recon. It was large, but not big enough to allow at least the Pacific Ocean's width she wished she could put between herself and Team Takeru.

That opened up option number two: escape. Unfortunately, having started the night with Miyako, she wanted to end it at least mildly with Miyako, and that meant leaving just to end up paying another cover was definitely out of the question. She slumped her head to the bar. She would have to tough it out.

"Relax, Hikari, they're probably not even going to approach you." She sounded so sure that Hikari let herself believe it. She, above all, just wanted to go out and have a good time.

Smile gracing her shiny, pink lips once more, she began to tug at Miyako's hand, encouraging her to join her prowl for attractive prey. Miyako gave her an apologetic smile while nodding her head back toward the bartender. Hikari rolled her eyes, knowing full well it wasn't actually the attractive barkeep causing her to glue her ass to the stool. No matter, Hikari could have more than enough fun for _three_ girls.

She had danced with three boys before she even realized something was amiss. She slowed her dancing and focused in on the music floating through the air, deep thumping vibes energizing their listeners. This wasn't Yamato's music style. Her heart skipped a beat. _Shit!_

Before she had a chance to dash away, the young man she was currently toying with grabbed her wrist. _I seriously _don't_have time for this_.

"What's the rush?" he asked, eyes narrowing into what he must have thought was an alluring gaze, but actually made him look like a poor sap who had lost his glasses. "We were having fun."

Hikari tried to turn her charm back on, but her stutter gave away her skittish composure, "I'm sorry… I- I have to go. Please let go."

As the young man opened his mouth to reply, Hikari watched another hand grip his arm, "You should let the young lady go."

His pig-like snort filled the air as he released his grip from Hikari and started to amble off, "Of course. You have a boyfriend. Shoulda known."

_Double shit!_

"Hikari."

She tried to settle her gaze anywhere but his, but as he stepped directly in front of her she had no choice but to meet his eyes. As expected, his face wore a mask of bitter resentment.

"Nice to see you're out having a fun time while my brother is miserable."

She gave a nervous laugh and began to rub her arm. She could feel her body start to tingle, her skin prickling up as if she was receiving poorly executed acupuncture. If there was anywhere she would like to be the least, it was the very spot she stood in. All of her usual charm was lost, replaced by panic as her sympathetic nervous system told her _GO! GO! GO!_ despite her legs having turned into bricks. Even if she had actually wanted to grace his sass with a response, she couldn't. She was pretty sure the last thing she had put in her mouth must have been chalk.

Luckily, he seemed to want to do all the talking, "Seriously, Hikari? Why did you even lead my brother on if you were only going to dump him for no reason at all? It's bad enough that you broke his heart, but now you have to come around here and rub it in all our faces, too? Don't you have any sense of compassion?"

He waited for her to speak and they stood there, eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity, before Yamato threw his hands up in the air.

"You don't have _anything_ to say for yourself?" he managed to choke out, bewildered look slapped onto his usually collected demeanor.

"I..." Hikari gasped for air. If only she had left when she had the chance!

Yamato let out a loud snort. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm shocked, Hikari. I would have never expected this from you."

Hikari stood rigid, taking the full brunt of Yamato's lecturing. To her brother, Takeru, Daisuke, all the others, she could fight back, defend herself. But every time Yamato approached her, gave her that look that told her she was dead to him, she lost her sense of internal balance. She had to get away.

Hikari chanced a glance behind her, looking back to where she had left Miyako. She was nowhere in sight, probably having been distracted by Sora and Mimi. The perfect trap. Looking back at Yamato, her expression practically begged him to just let her get the hell out of there. Yamato didn't budge. He was expecting some sort of response, sometime at least in the next century.

She cautiously opened her mouth to speak. "I had to do this for me… It's not like I wanted to hurt him or anything. Your brother is really great."_Stupid!Way to play that one, Hikari, may as well just say __'__Hey, my name is Hikari and I__'__m a giant bitch.__'_

He laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, though his expression remained scathing. "Fine. You needed your space, some time to breathe, a break, whatever. No one can blame you for that. But how the hell would you feel if Takeru started sleeping around with a bunch of other girls?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a pang not unlike earlier when she recalled the wedding. But she narrowed her eyes in defense. "I don't sleep with a bunch of other guys. I don't sleep with any of these guys. I just come to mess around and dance."

Yamato snorted and didn't skip a beat, "But you slept with Daisuke. And that's a hundred times worse."

Before she could reply, he apparently had decided he was done wasting his breath on her and retreated into the crowd, leaving her there, jaw dropped, the faintest hint of a tear threatening to break out, alone. Another young man slowly danced his way over, slight worry etched in his face, and threw on a sympathetic smile.

"Fight with your boyfriend?" he asked her, as gently as he could. Clearly he thought he could play rebound. Well, it wasn't happening, Hikari wasn't even remotely in the mood.

"None of your business," in a huff, or what was meant to be a huff, Hikari flipped around and desperately scanned the bar for Miyako. Still no luck, but she didn't give up, and she began to push through the crowd before a gentle hand found it's way onto her shoulder. Hikari let out a shiver as his hand slowly tightened its grip on her bare shoulder, this guy wouldn't let up.

"Hey, don't be upset," he said, drawing her closer and turning her toward him. "Plenty of other fish in the sea, ya know?"

She shook out of his grasp, backing away hastily, shaken up by her verbal brawl, or beating as it stood, with Yamato, and bumped into several other patrons who cast her worried or annoyed glances. She'd made it several paces back before another pair of gentle hands placed themselves on her back to steady her, and then gently but hastily flipped her around again. Miyako's face was a sight for the sorest of eyes and Hikari flung herself into her friend, a few tears breaching the dam and trickling down her cheek.

"Miyako it was awful," she cried, squeezing her friend as hard as she could, "can we go? I promise I'll make it up to you."

Miyako took in the sight of her friend and her heart ached. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but when she'd been pounced upon by Sora and Mimi and subsequently dragged to another remote corner of the bar to dance and "have a good time for a bit", she was sure Yamato had had something to do with it. She put her arms around Hikari, trying to send all her sympathy and good vibes through her arms into her friend and she couldn't help but agree to her terms.

"Oh Hikari," she said, voice soft, "sure. Let's go."

As Hikari tugged her hand and pulled her from the bar and into another cab, her eyebrows rose as the girl's home address slipped from her friend's mouth. Not that she'd complain, it was easier to keep an eye on her when there was no one else around, but she felt a pang of sadness for her friend's state none-the-less. Even if she'd been acting out lately, and despite her shift in demeanor, Hikari was still a young girl with feelings, and Yamato was good at tearing through feelings when he felt like it. She'd have to remember to have a chat with him next time she got the chance.


End file.
